


Against All Odds

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little Prumano Drabble that I just sort of came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just thought of this so I had to write it down. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.

He couldn't really describe how he felt to anyone. Not on the outside, at least.

It was something that was hard to describe, like a muggy summer day that constantly went back and fourth between rain and sun.

It was like lightning during a spring storm, sudden and terrifying, yet necessary for some reason nobody cared to remember.

It was the brisk air that hit you as you walked out the door during the winter, harsh, yet crisp and refreshing.

It was so many different things but Lovino just couldn't put it into words.

It was strange and terrifying and wonderful all at the same time.

Playful laughter and tight hugs and the feeling of someone who cared.

The little arguments and disagreements that dotted all of their conversations, but also the fact that contrary to everyone's belief, they got along quite well.

It was the lazy summer mornings when the two of them would just lay in each other's arms for hours on end, neither daring to speak above a whisper for fear of disrupting the fragile calm.

It was the rock concerts they went to where they'd return home without voices from hopelessly belting out the lyrics of songs they'd come to love.

The time they went to the carnival and every time that Lovino lost sight of him, he'd show up behind him with yet another stuffed animal, each one bigger than the last.

Everyone thought that they hated each other and not a single one of them ever thought that in a million years, Lovino and Gilbert would end up together. But they did, because they accepted their differences and thrived in their similarities.

Whatever Lovino was feeling, it felt pretty damn good.


End file.
